I Become Hazuki-chan
"Why can't I say I don't want to?" I Become Hazuki-chan is episode 2 of the first season of'' Ojamajo Doremi. It is the 2nd episode of the entire series and originally aired Feb 14, 1999. Opening Clip Hazuki Fujiwara is standing with the family maid, Baya. After the two exchange friendly farewells, Hazuki begins to walk down the steps. Baya tells her to have a nice day, but while on the steps Hazuki gloomily wonders if she could run away. Synopsis ''Doremi attempts to understand her friend Hazuki after they conflict over their different lifestyles. In order to do so, she uses magic to transform them into each other. '' Recap While Doremi admires herself in front of her mirror, Majorika arrives to fuss over her lack of focus. Lala tries to explain to Doremi how bad it could be if someone catches her, but Doremi barely listens. She asks for more magic spheres and while filling her wand, they explain that she will need to start working at the store starting the day after to help pay for them- much to her disappointment. She isn't able to argue when someone knocks on her door, and the duo go into hiding after helping her change back to normal, just in time for Pop to walk inside. She has come to inform Doremi that she is finished using the bath and it's her turn, then she teases her before leaving. Seeing how late it is, Majorika also decides to leave, but not before reminding Doremi about the shop again and warning her to come early. Doremi tries to protest but she and Lala take off. The next day at the shop, Majorika complains about how late Doremi is when they hear a loud crash in the backyard. They come outside to find that Doremi is still struggling with her broom and after putting it away, she asks for Magic Spheres again. Lala brings out the bag to fill her wand and they discuss the exams Doremi will need to take in order to grow as a witch. For a moment, Doremi prepares to quit until Lala brings up that if she should pass, she will gain her own fairy. Doremi perks right up, but after realizing how late she is she runs off for school. Seeing Hazuki further up the path, Doremi runs up to her and they begin chatting about various things until their conversation soon dwindles down to comparing each others lives to their own. But Doremi indirectly offends Hazuki and she suddenly she runs off in a huff, causing Doremi to worry about what she might have sai until she bumps into Yuki-Sensei. She asks her for advice and decides to wait until they have a break to speak to her again. There, Doremi apologizes and they reconcile. However, after Hazuki makes a remark mentioning that she wishes she had Doremi's life rather than her own, Doremi gets an idea and asks her to wait before running off. Changing into her witch outfit, Doremi returns and claims she is a witch who knows Doremi, and who has come to grant their wish. Hazuki can barely question what is going on when Doremi casts her spell and runs off, returning as herself- but now she looks like Hazuki. Realizing she is now Doremi, Hazuki is thrilled and they head home while discussing various details they will have to remember. First to arrive is Hazuki at the Harukaze household, where she finds Pop making origami. Hazuki asks to join her but accidentally offends Pop because of her insistence on calling her ''Pop-chan. Pop's aggravation quickly turns to alarm after Hazuki is able to fold a perfect crane. Her hysterics attract their mother to the room but she begins panicking after seeing it, then they both take note of how Doremi isn't able to make origami without bending it normally. At this point, Hazuki begins to worry she isn't very convincing, but she continues. She does a lot of chores around the home -like picking up items for dinner, answering the phone, and various other things- causing the entire family to remark on how strange she has been acting. But they let it slide when they realize there isn't any reason for her to behave like this. Meanwhile, after being startled and forced into a frilly dress Doremi finds her patience wearing thin at the Fujiwara household. She is scolded for swearing after Hazuki's mom brings up the expensive place they will be eating at for dinner, and she attempts to tell Hazuki's mom how she feels about the outfit but seeing how upset this makes her she quickly tries to spare her feelings. Back at the Harukaze household, Pop and "Doremi" are watching television when Haruka asks them to get their father and inform him that it's time for dinner. Hazuki volunteers to do it and she finds him organizing his fishing lures. She admires them and curiously begins to ask about them, causing him to express joy as she never did this before. At Hazuki's, Doremi struggles to play the violin. Reiko and the instructor express concern over her inability to suddenly play. Haruka comes by to find "Doremi" and Keisuke and scolds him for being so distracted and nearly dragging their daughter into his hobby, causing them to begin arguing. Hazuki isn't very happy and tries to stop them, and as they eat dinner she attempts to figure out how everyone can be on good terms suddenly; as if the arguing never happened. To cover up her lack of violin knowledge, Doremi quickly feigns illness. But Hazuki's family overreacts to this and before she knows what happened, she is thrown into Hazuki's bed. The same happens to Hazuki after she refuses to eat the steak that Doremi favors above all else. Hazuki's father arrives while a doctor is checking on her and deems her to be fine, much to the confusion of her parents. This causes "Hazuki" to wonder if she imagined the illness, and they are relieved knowing she is okay, but they decide to let her rest just to make sure. While laying in Doremi's bed, Hazuki resumes thinking over how chaotic Doremi's family behaves. They tend to fight and argue a lot, but deep down she can see that they are caring people too. As this is going on, Doremi thinks about how difficult Hazuki's life is since she has to act so mature and grown-up all the time. Some time passes and Hazuki awakens, just in time to realize she has transformed back to normal when she catches her reflection. She worries over Doremi after it dons on her that she's probably changed back as well, but as this is going on Majorika has gone out to track her down. Doremi transforms after her rude awakening and flies home, where she offers Hazuki a chance to recast the spell for her. Hazuki stops her to tell her it isn't necessary though- she misses her own family and is ready to go home now. Doremi agrees and they recall how their day went as each other before flying Hazuki back home. The next morning, Doremi rushes downstairs to dig into the steak Hazuki didn't touch the day before, but to her shock, she sees her family has just finished eating it. They didn't consider that she would want it now, but they are glad to see she's back to normal. Spells Used *Hazuki-chan become Doremi-chan! *Become Hazuki-chan! Major Events *Introduced: Baya, Reiko, Akira *The term "Ojamajo" is explained in this episode. *Doremi learns about Witch Exams. *Doremi learns how one obtains Magical Spheres and is told that she will need to start working at the shop. Quotes *Doremi: Majo, Majo, Majo, Majo, Majo, Majo, Majo! *Majorika: Sheesh you Ojamajo! *Doremi: Ojamajo? *Majorika: A person like you who finds happiness dressing like a witch apprentice for no reason and is worthless than a witch apprentice that's also a nuisance! You understand?! Ojamajo! *Majorika: Guess she'll have to pass the 9th class to ride a broom *Doremi: 9th class? *Lala: You need to pass the 9th class all the way up to the 1st class to become a real witch. *Doremi: What?! There are tests to become a witch? *Majorika: Duh! *Doremi: Then I quit! *Hazuki: Eh? what's wrong Doremi-chan? *Doremi: No, No, No, I'm not! *Hazuki:'' But...'' *Doremi: I'm Doremi-chan's friend witch, I'll grant your wish! *Hazuki: what? *Reiko: Papa called and said the filming should be done before schedule. He suggest we eat dinner at a hotel *Doremi: Dinner at a hotel? Hell yeah! *Reiko: Hazuki-chan! Such vulgar language! (After Doremi strips) Hazuki-chan... You're weird... *Doremi: Not at all... *Doremi: Sorry, my magic expired. I'll cast the spell again. *Hazuki:'' Wait, It's alright, I feel like I'm trying Doremi-chan's family. I didn't eat and Doremi-chan's mother and father were worried about me. They do fight but Doremi-chan is precious to them. So...'' *Doremi: Your family too Hazuki-chan... Doremi-chan said she acted sick to skip a violin lesson, then it turned into a crisis. You have a great Papa and Mama. *Hazuki: I think so too. Miss witch, please put Doremi-chan and I back to normal. Dub changes Dub Changes Errors *The tap is seen without buttons when Majorika comes into Doremi's room. A few seconds later only half the buttons are on it. *When Majorika gets onto Doremi's bed, the colors of the skirt are placed wrongly. Also note a strange, out of place line at the bottom of Doremi's ear. *At the beginning of the episode when Doremi poses with her wand, its empty. But later when she asks for more magic spheres there's two inside of it. *During the mirror scene, Doremi's earrings have a different shape. *The wand is empty in the scene right after Doremi filled it up. *During the scene where Doremi as Hazuki is undressing, The clothing is not seen on the floor while she strips. But as the skirt lowers and she takes off the socks, the clothing is in a pile by her. **Also note the skirt's length being shorter than it normally is. *As Baaya agrees to call the doctor, her bottom half is cut off from the frame. *Doremi's Poron is shown to be empty as she lands from her flight in her bedroom. **Also note the lack of detailing on her tap. *The red around Majorika's lips go missing when she yells at Doremi near the beginning of the episode. *When Doremi returns to her bedroom and offers to change Hazuki back into her, the tap beads are missing. Trivia *''This episode originally aired on Hazuki's birthday.'' *''It is revealed in this episode that under her dress Hazuki wears a white slip.'' Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hazuki episodes